In transportation means, and in particular in motor vehicles, increasing use is being made of pneumatically actuated adjustment devices by way of which the position and in particular the contour of a seat can be suitably adapted. Inter alia, dynamic seat adjustment means are known which make it possible for the seat user to be supported in a manner dependent on the driving situation, for example during cornering maneuvers or in the presence of lateral accelerations (see DE 35 05 088 C1), which is incorporated by reference.
To achieve a fast adjustment time of a pneumatic seat adjustment, a very powerful pneumatic pressure supply is required, which in turn leads to a large structural space requirement, high noise emissions and high costs. Alternatively, it is duly also possible to use a less powerful pressure supply in combination with an additional storage volume (see DE 10 2005 016 184 A1), which is incorporated by reference. However, said storage volume also requires a considerable amount of structural space.
Furthermore, from the prior art, approaches are known which reduce the dynamics required for a seat adjustment by virtue of the control of the seat adjustment being advanced. In documents EP 1 192 061 B1, which is incorporated by reference and DE 10 2009 051 380 A1, which is incorporated by reference, stored data relating to the road profile is taken into consideration for this purpose.